


all of us against the world

by younglemonade



Series: Day of the Summer 2017 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AVENGERS AU bitches, F/F, SuperCorp, changed my username etc, hey i used to be newyorkrenegades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younglemonade/pseuds/younglemonade
Summary: sixth day of the summer: supercorp + avengers au/ / /"The first time Lena sees her, all she can think is, yep. As in, yep, if gods were real, they’d look exactly like that."





	all of us against the world

**Author's Note:**

> note removed

Lena grows up surrounded by heroes, same as everyone else. The mythos hangs thick in the air, and while there are adults who fear the idea of a superpowered man – someone who could run around, checked only be their own moral ideals – but they are glittering idols to children. Someone to print on a lunchbox, to hang on a wall.

She doesn’t mean to become one of them. But in Afghanistan, she sees how Lex’s weapons are cleaving families and earth in two, and she cannot let him continue. She means only to talk him down, get him to cease production, but by then, her brother is far more gone than she thought. All Lena tries to do is fix the mess she allowed to be made, but then, suddenly, it is more than that. She’s always been able to help people with her money and her brains, sure – designing new infrastructure, funding outreach programs – but with her suit, she can be _right there._ She can swoop in and save someone the instant they are in danger, when all her preventative methods have failed.

And then she’s the news. A menace and a hero in a forever-changed world.

/ / /

The first one of the others that she meets is Captain America. He’s exactly as striking as all the pictures make him out to be, all the propaganda. He stands tall but heavily, like he really does have the weight of a nation on his shoulders, of justice; but Lena knows that look – what he really bears is the weight of a war and the people he’s lost.

He still seems a little out of place, too. As if he took a wrong turn driving and ended up in a neighbourhood he doesn’t recognise, except it’s an entire era. Lena can sympathise – being pulled out of an orphanage where she had less than nothing and thrust unexpectedly into the decadence of the Luthor lifestyle… well, it’s not the same, but she understands the shock of it, of being expected to exist effortlessly in a world that isn’t really yours.

He is soft and wise and talks a lot about the good he wants to do, and Lena can see why it was so easy for a whole nation to follow him, even in the most divisive of times.

He asks for her to call him James, and it’s even easier to put on her suit with him there, for her to pretend to be a real hero until she almost actually is one.

/ / /

She’s heard stories, of course, of the scientist who could turn himself into a giant, more monster than man.

But when she meets him, he is calm, almost gentle. Severe, but brilliant. And when he turns – when he turns he is terrifying, enormous, unstoppable.

Yet Lena cannot understand where the stories of a monster man really come from. Of course, he looks to be the stuff of medieval legend, but she has watched him over and over use his powers to save people. This man at his angriest, his most wild, and all he does is help. All he does is save.

They are heroes to the outside world but to each other they are John, James and Lena.

Their team is complete, she thinks. They do not need anyone else to save the world.

/ / /

The next two join their ranks together. The mysterious woman named Alex who even John seems wary of, calling her the Black Widow. And sure, Lena’s heard stories, but she kinda figured it was all a legend. There she is, though – tall, beautiful, deadly. Her dark auburn hair falls just above her shoulders and she has eyes like torture chambers, as if all she’d have to do is glare and you’d tell her anything she wanted to know.

Her companion, Winn, is significantly less terrifying and a lot more cheerful. He seems to enjoy dropping from high places and teasing Alex, which is a lot like teasing a brick wall. Not that this deters him. He and James get along famously, and Alex and Lena train well together and fight just as well side by side.

And maybe they didn’t need these extra two but Lena is so glad they have them, so thrilled that she has a family like she never thought she would, especially after Lex.

Her metal armour is heavy but is seems less so as the months go on, and the more time she spends with these people, the less it is that only careful engineering allows her to fly.

/ / /

The last member of their team arrives with a bang. No, seriously. She falls from the sky and crashes to earth, like a star, like a comet, like a bad idea waiting to happen, a god dropped into their laps.

The first time Lena sees her, all she can think is, _yep._ As in, _yep, if gods were real, they’d look_ exactly _like that._ Her long blonde hair flows in soft locks over her shoulders, and she wears her armour like a tank top, as if it weighs nothing. Her eyes look like they were chiselled from ice, but have a warmth to them. Which is stupid, because ice can’t be warm, but there you have it. Also, her muscles are, like, _next level_ , and that’s coming from someone who has Captain America staying at her mansion.

She introduces herself as Kara, Daughter of Odin, Goddess of Thunder. It doesn’t even sound pretentious when she says it; just forthcoming and a little fantastical, as if she is someone from a novel who accidentally stumbled her way into the real world.

Although, if she looks it objectively, they blurred the lines of the “real world” whey they brought a frozen soldier back to life and the Luthor heir learned to fly.

Kara takes an innocent sort of delight in everything: in puppies and coffee and neon lights. The part of Lena’s brain that is still more about science and discovery than pretty girls and fighting invaders begs to know about her home, about what the atmosphere and the culture and the knowledge is like.

/ / /

“Kara. Kara. Zap this,” Winn begs, launching an arrow into the air and watching in delight as a small streak of lightning flickers out and turns it to ash, mid-flight. “Now this.” He fires another. Kara just throws her giant hammer this time, the one no one else can lift, and it turns the arrow to powder on impact. Unfortunately, it also does the same to Lena’s basement wall before it returns to Kara’s hand.

“Sorry about that,” Kara says sheepishly, but she says it in that vague accent that Lena really can’t get enough of, and Lena finds herself promising she doesn’t mind before she can even think about whether she does. Oh, well, whatever. It’s not like she can’t afford to have it re-plastered.

/ / /

Lena somehow gets appointed Kara’s Earth tour guide, which is an almost impossible task, because what Kara finds interesting seems to be determined by some random algorithm.

The ocean? “Ah, yes. The great blue. We have that.” Swing and a miss.

Sky scrapers? “Our buildings are taller. And more beautiful.”

An old Tamagotchi in a box of junk in Lena’s basement? “What is this young gentleman? He jumps. Is this for battle training? A simulation? No? What is his purpose? He is _magnificent_.”

Some days, Alex just carts Kara off to try and beat her up. Lena thinks it’s a point of personal pride with her, to try and beat a god. But she’s also seen Alex baking Kara cookies, and the famous Black Widow is slightly less mysterious now she’s seen her trying to convince a Norse myth not to eat chocolate chip cookie mix.

/ / /

“This sport. Football. It is how you prove your battle courage on this planet, is it not? I shall play it.”

“I don’t think that would be fair, Kara. I mean, you’re so much stronger than any human. You’d probably kill them,” Lena points out.

Kara frowns. “Competing against someone fundamentally weaker than you proves no honour. There is no victory in the annihilation of the helpless.”

Why does everything she say sound like it came from some ye old Roman play? And why does it totally work for Lena? “Right. What if you played with John and James?”

And so it is the Incredible Hulk teaches the goddess of thunder to throw a perfect spiral. And if the ball pops in their impossible grips, well… Lena spends her Saturday building a nearly indestructible one.  

/ / /

National City is being invaded. Again. What a shocker.

Winn has a joke about this – “Ooh, evil aliens. Must be a day ending in ‘y’.” She never said it was a good joke. Except, Alex always cracks a smile. Lena will _never_ get a read on her.

The others attack from the ground, she and Kara take the sky.

Lena’s always loved flying. She never thought of it as lonely until she realised how much more fun it is to have someone to soar around with.

/ / /

One of the creatures hurls something at her, something like a molten ball of lead lit with green fire. It sheers through the metal and she feels it burn her back.

She goes hurtling back to Earth, and for the first time, Lena is afraid of heights, is afraid of the ground.

/ / /

“Awaken.” It’s Kara, in the same tone she uses to command doors that are already automatic open. Then, softer. “Please. Awaken. Lena. Come on.”

Her back burns, her lungs burn, her eyes burn. She wonders if that green fire got inside her somehow, because it feels like her bones are smouldering, hissing and turning to ash even as she tries to breathe.

“What -” she rasps.

Kara’s eyes snap to hers. “We have won.” She doesn’t have that tiny grin she usually gets after defeating an enemy, even if it was only a practice one in the middle of a field, half of them on one side and half on the other.

“Good,” Lena whispers, and lets her eyes fall closed again.

“You must not sleep, Lena,” Kara tells her. “You are not a god. I fear you might not wake.”

It takes everything in her, but Lena pries her eyes back open. Lets her gaze settle on Kara’s.

“I didn’t think we needed you, you know,” Lena says. “I was happy for the Avengers to be just the three of us. Then the five of us. But I’m glad you came.”

Kara smiles, but the worried frown doesn’t leave her face. “I needed you. You all, but you especially.” A pause. “The others are on their way now. The last of the invaders have fled, but they fight for you now.”

Lena coughs, and feels something run down the side of her face. She doesn’t need the reflection in Kara’s armour to tell her it’s blood. “Okay.”

Kara shakes her gently, brushing hair out of her eyes. “Remain, for I care for you greatly. And I owe you, Lena Luthor. One planet for another.”

“What?”

Kara grins. “I see how curious you are for Asgard, hanging on my stories. If you stay strong, stay with me, and heal, I shall take you there. You can see it all. Be the first human to walk upon another world. And I will show you every part of it, just as you showed me yours. But you must not sleep.”

Lena can’t help but gape, even if the movement hurts. “Really? You’d take me to your home? Why?”

Kara shrugs. “It would not feel so much like home anymore if you were not there,” she says simply. The words weigh more than Lena’s suit, but are still warm and gentle and she wears them with the same amount of hope and pride.

/ / /

Asgard is beautiful, and Kara shines in her own world.

But she still comes with Lena back to Earth.

 


End file.
